<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cena para dos by LaVenus6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623093">Cena para dos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6'>LaVenus6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 días hacia San Valentin [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal organiza una cena para Will</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 días hacia San Valentin [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cena para dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships.<br/>Originalmente publicado en FF pero no había logrado publicar aquí por falta de tiempo.</p>
<p>Día 5: Cena romántica / dándole de comer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un San Valentín cuando Will Graham cruzó la puerta de su hogar. Había un silencio incomodo, es cierto, vivía lejos y era normal que haya paz y tranquila, pero esta noche no existía eso.</p>
<p>Y eso le preocupaba.</p>
<p>No escuchó los ladridos de sus perros recibiéndole.</p>
<p>No encontró las luces de la entrada encendida para él.</p>
<p>Molly siempre las dejaba.</p>
<p>Entro a su hogar, todo se veía bien.</p>
<p>Excepto por unas velas que alumbraban el comedor, una cena elegante y romántica.</p>
<p>–¿Molly? -llamó mirando a su alrededor.</p>
<p>–Hola Will -Otra voz se oyó.</p>
<p>Haciendo que gire lentamente sacando su arma para apuntarle directo en su cabeza.</p>
<p>–Ya se te volvió un habito apuntarme con tu arma -mencionó de forma tranquila asentando la bandeja sobre la mesa.- Por favor, toma asiento. La cena está servida.</p>
<p>Ante esas palabras Will empujo con su brazo la charola del Dr. Lecter con enfado para luego tomarle del cuello y apuntar directamente entre sus ojos.</p>
<p>–¿Qué le hiciste a mi familia? -Interrogó desafiante.</p>
<p>–Ya te he dicho, ellos no son tu familia -respondió tranquilo mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Sabes quienes somos tu verdadera y única familia.</p>
<p>–Mataste a Abigail -el sonido del gatillo se escuchó tan listo para volarle los sesos-, a mi hijo con Margot.</p>
<p>–Técnicamente ese fue Mason -respondió sin preocuparse.</p>
<p>–¿Y Ahora? -Miró la cena sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>–No, no pienses mal -Hannibal miró a su acompañante-. Ellos escaparon. Jack llego antes. Alana aviso que me escape –sonrió mirando los platillos- Esa no es tu familia, son los Verger.</p>
<p>Will soltó su arma por la impresión de tan repentina confesión.</p>
<p>Una parte de él estaba aliviado porque su mujer e hijo están a salvo. La otra sentía pena por el sufrimiento de Alana.</p>
<p>–Le mencioné a Alana, que su familia y su vida me pertenecían -tomó el arma entre sus manos para luego jalar un asiento para Will, indicando que se siente-. No te preocupes, el niño sigue durmiendo –torció la boca a ver una parte de la cena en el suelo. Suspiró dispuesto a limpiar- ¿Dónde tienes los utensilios de limpieza?</p>
<p>Graham se quedó sentado en silencio observando a Hannibal Lecter, su arma y la cena frente a él. Se puso de pie para ir a un armario donde guardaba las cosas para limpieza entregándoselas al doctor. Siempre en silencio.</p>
<p>–Compras de mala calidad, ¿acaso lo haces por ahorro económico o simplemente no sabes de calidad? -cuestionó limpiando.</p>
<p>–Perdón, nunca pensé en limpiar sangre de víctimas -por fin respondió sirviendo una copa de vino-. He de suponer, que dejaste una pista para que creyeran que vendrías primero aquí antes que ir a la mansión Verger. Fuiste lo suficiente hábil para llegar a Margot antes que Alana.</p>
<p>Hannibal sonrió mirando el platillo.</p>
<p>–Pero no lo suficiente para evitar que se arruiné el filete Mignon -suspiró derrotado sentándose frente a él- ¿Por qué crees que Jack solo se llevó a tu familia sin decirte?</p>
<p>–Por el mismo motivo por el cual estas frente de mi -sonrió mirando el calendario-. No compré rosas –examinaba la fecha con atención.</p>
<p>–No es necesario, solo disfruta de la cena. -Tomo una servilleta de cera para sacudirla en el aire- Me llevo tiempo prepararla.</p>
<p>–¿Cuánto? -tomó un tenedor de plata. Al cual examinaba. Sabía que la vajilla, cubiertos y servilletas no eran de su hogar-</p>
<p>–Años –respondió mientras servía el platillo para su anfitrión-. Ahora tendremos que conformarnos con el Solomillo de ternera con demiglace de manzana reinete, Medallones de bogavante, Cardo con crema de jamón y champiñones –fue destapando cada una de sus bandejas mientras nombraba los platillos- y de postre, Cigaretes fleauris aux amandes.</p>
<p>Tras decir aquello le entregó a Will su platillo para luego sentarse sirviéndose una copa de vino blanco.</p>
<p>–Es gracioso que menciones ternera, cuando no lo es -Will cortó una rebanada de la carne observando como esta quedaba atrapada por los pinchos de su tenedor.</p>
<p>–¿Debería decir que es un cerdo? -cuestionó divertido- Porque en la mansión Verger solo eso crían. Pero encontré una ternera que pienso criar con tu ayuda –levantó su copa para hacer un brindis con el castaño-. Además sé que has probado esa carne directamente –sonrió bebiendo un trago de su copa observando como Will cerraba los ojos para que sus papilas disfruten del manjar.- ¿Sabe mejor ahora?</p>
<p>–La anterior vez la preparaste para mí -comentó recordando su encuentro sexual con Margot, la cual fue para embarazarse porque Hannibal se lo sugirió- y ahora también. La primera vez me dejo un sabor amargo –miro la salsa de manzana en el solomillo que le daba un aspecto de sangre- pero creo que la manzana le otorgo el agridulce.</p>
<p>Ambos seguían comiendo disfrutando de esa reunión. Will mantenía su arma cerca. Hannibal por su parte no apartaba su vista del más joven.</p>
<p>–¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? -cuestionó.</p>
<p>–72 horas desde ahora. Sabes dónde encontrarle -contestó mirando la hora- Hazlo antes que el poder de Alana llegue.</p>
<p>–¿Qué pasada contigo? -no fue una pregunta directa solo era su pensamiento en voz alta mirando por la ventana.</p>
<p>–Tarde en regresar -limpió sus labios con una servilleta- pero los encontraré.</p>
<p>–Tienes suerte de ser juzgado como un loco o irás a pena de muerte -el silencio comenzaba a romperse.</p>
<p>–Sí fuera así, pediré como último deseo repetir este momento -Se puso su saco para levantarse quedando sus ojos frente a los de Will- así como sostener tu mano mientras soy ejecutado por ti.</p>
<p>–Siempre es extraño nuestros encuentros incluso para el final esperas que así sea -comentó ante aquel deseo de un asesino serial.</p>
<p>–Como te dije en Italia, Si te viera todos los días, por siempre, Will, recordaría esta ocasión -tomó el mentón del otro hombre. Acariciando la barba descuidada en higiene-. Mi palacio mental, tiene una habitación exclusiva para ti.</p>
<p>–¿Algún día lograré librarme de ti? -Aún mantenía su barbilla entre las manos de Hannibal.</p>
<p>–Qué tú te liberes de mí, y que yo me libere de ti es lo mismo. -recordaba claramente sus palabras en el museo donde se reencontraron. Confirmando lo que siempre prometió, nunca olvidar sus momentos con Will- En tus propias palabras, estamos unidos. Tú has sobrevivido bien a nuestra separación –apartó una de sus manos del mentón de Will para acariciar la sortija de matrimonio que él poseía. También vio con molestia la foto de la familia que él formo sin Hannibal.</p>
<p>Las luces azules y rojas alumbraban el rostro de ambos. Ellos cerraron los ojos antes que sus labios se toquen por única vez.</p>
<p>Ya que ambos sabían que está no iba a ser el último adiós.</p>
<p>Nunca va existir eso.</p>
<p>No por ahora.</p>
<p>–Nos vemos Will -Hannibal se apartó para acomodar su traje- ¿quieres hacer tu mismo los honores? –señaló el arma aún sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>Solo negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>El doctor solo caminó hacia la salida. Cruzó la entrada de hogar de los Graham. La voz de Jack se escuchaba pidiendo que el Dr. Hannibal Lecter se entregue sin pelear, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Mientras que en el interior de su hogar, el saboreaba la cena con una copa de vino.</p>
<p>Tal vez iría por el hijo de Alana, luego que le aseguré que está muerto y en su estómago. Luego le hablaría a Molly de mudarse con ahora diez perros y dos niños.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>